New life, New beginning, New air
by LeslieMello
Summary: My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm just entering the field of work. Landing on my new first real job, hoping that things go well. But what do you do when things start to get out of hands and when you start to fall in love with your cold heart devil of a boss?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series sadly but true.

"Kagome hurry up you're going to be late" could be heard from the downstairs

"I'm coming mom just putting on my shoes" shout a young girl in her mid twenties name Kagome

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm twenty two years old and I graduate from college two years ago and now finally I'm getting an interview in the camp I study"

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast? She ask as she seats at the table

"Here you go honey your favorite scramble eggs with bacon, sausages and coffee. Enjoy"

"Thank you, hey mom you don't need to come and pick me up I'll take the bus went I finish. I'm going to the library after that."

"Okay honey but hurry you're going to be late. You took so much time fixing your hair again."

"Thanks for the ride mom; I'll call you when I get done.

"Okay sweetie, good luck" she said waving good bye to her.

"Good Morning my name is Kagome Higurashi; I got an interview for the assistance position with Myoga Hano."

"Yes, sweetheart, my name is Rin Usunagi. Do you have your resume with you? Said the secretary

"Yes here it is" said Kagome removing it for a folder and handing it to the secretary.

"Thanks sweet heart, take a seat over there Mr. Hano will be with you shortly."

"Mrs. Higurashi, this way please" said Rin waiting for her to gather her things to follow her

"This is Mr. Hano office is already waiting for you inside, good luck sweet heart" said Rin walking back to her post

*Knock, Knock*

"Come on in young girl am waiting for you" said the old man from inside

"Over here young girl, take a sit" said the old man with a kind smile. "So Mrs. Higurashi is it, what can you tell me about yourself"…

"Well my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm twenty-two years old just graduate from Tokio U…..

"Well that all Mrs. Higurashi, just fill this forms and wait for me to call you" said Rin handing her some papers.

"Here you go and thank you for the opportunity" she said handing Rin back the papers all sing

"You know, it's the first time Mr. Hano hires someone so fast I guess they do need you quick." She said while putting the papers inside a folder.

"Well I hope is in all good matters, I'm going to demonstrate him that I know what I'm doing" Kagome said while putting the copies of her papers inside her briefcase.

"I know you will Mrs. Higurashi, see you Monday" she told her extending her hand and smiling sweetly.

"Oh thank you and by the way you can call me Kagome you know" she said tacking her hand back and waving good bye afterwards.

_oo0O0oo_

"Hey mom I'm home I brought donuts" she said while hanging her jacket on the counter and making her way to the kitchen.

"Kagome sweet heart, am glad you're home how it was? Said Kiria, while drying her hands on her apron to help Kagome with the box of donuts.

"Oh it was great mom I already sing a contract and I start Monday morning and I can be late so do you mind driving me there?

"Really! How nice sweet heart this requires a toast of celebration tonight will be having a dinner to celebrate it" Kiria say while handing Kagome some napkin for her to clean herself.

"Oh mom, that's not really necessary, I just need the ride there. Besides there's no enough money to waist on this things. Kagome start it to said

"Kagome I'll decide that so- Kiria start it to say but was cut midsentence by a loud knock and yell.

"KAGOME open this door right now and give your best friend a hug she heard from the door." Her best friend, the she hasn't see in a while, she went to study in Kyoto and became a nurse, she met Miroku a doctor that works at the hospital she was assign to, fall in love after a few bad tries they got married and there's the happiest couple I have seen so far. She smile when she heard that and run to the door and open it letting her longtime friend enter.

"Sango!" She yells as she pulls her into a tight hug. Hpfm what about me, no sugar for me? She heard Miroku said from a behind her."Of course Miroku", Kagome said while hugging him, "Come on guys get in, get in" She said while walking to the living room. "What are you guys are doing here?

"Well Kagome, Miroku here got transfer to the Hasshi hospital and we are moving back here" Sango said really exited

"Really! I can't believe it; I'm going to have my best friend back in Tokyo. This is great I mean, I just graduate, I got job, you guys are moving here, what more can I ask? Kagome said with a huge smile on her face

"Maybe for a man" she heard her Grandpa said from behind her.

"Grandpa I don't need a man in my life, well at least not right now" she whisper that last part to herself. YES you do you, you need a man, no a husband that you can marry I don't want you living here like an old lady at 45 years old and with no husband and a fat cat, her Grandpa said with a serious tone"."*Geez* Grandpa stop it already" Kagome said getting annoy by the conversation

"Don't you think you need to know more about her before you hire her boss? Said a tall, young man in his mid-thirties to a young man with silver hair and golden eyes.

"No, Hiten I need a new assistance now, Myoga is leaving soon to China, you don't know how to do this kind of things and the time is running, he said still tipping in his computer no making eyes contact whatsoever

"But there is still time to hire another one like Kagura for example. I don't get how you can hire her so quickly, what if she doesn't know what she is doing? You are going to waste your money Hiten said

"Shut up, Hitten or do I need to hire a new accountant, I know what I'm doing and unless yoou want to get fire shut it"Inuyasha said with a harsh tone. "And get out I need to work and you are annoy me"

"Fine I'm going to go eat something, hope you're no making a mistake sir, I think Kagura is still the best for the job." He said while walking to the door.

" Um master about the girl and what young Hiten say, are you sure about it? Said Myoga while drinking his tea

"Yes, damn it! What's the worst she can do spill salt on my coffee or get the wrong time for setting out ? if that happens I'll fire her ass and manage things on my own. He said while getting annoy with all the distractions he was getting.

" Yes master you're right and she does seem like a good girl for the job" Myoga say "Okay, fine I'm glad you got it, now why don't you do like Hiten and get out, eat something".

"Well that enough you two. Dad let poor Kagome alone, she is not going to end up lonely old widow with a fat cat" Kiria mom said trying to break up the discussion.

" No she won't because she needs to get marry in order to be a lonely widow" He said

"Argh, I'm leaving; come you guys, mom I'll be back at six" Kagome yell. Come on lets go to the movies. But let me take a quick shower and change and I will be down in a few" Kagome said while rushing up the stairs.

"Okay, will be waiting by the donuts" say Miroku grabbing one of them.

After a few minutes Kagome came yelling down the stairs "Let's go guys" she says while heading to the door. "So, which movie with are going to see? Kagome ask getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt."

"Why don't we skip the movie let's go to Miroku's uncle's restaurant, is new just at the outside of the city. By the way Kagome since we just heard that you got a new job, I want to know where?"

"Oh yeah right I'm so excited about it, is in this airplane company. Name Takashi Air, as a personal assistance of course.

"What seriously, wow that's a very rich company. All though I heard that not many people can't deal with the owner. Which I'm guessing that's the one you're assisting?

"Umm I don't think so, I mean that person that interview me was Myoga Hano? Kagome ask getting worried now"

"No that's not it, is Takashi is his last name the first I don't remember, that's the owner. I guess you're safe" Sango said looking for a good station to leave the radio.

"Just out of curiosity sweetheart, why is can't many people stand him? Said Miroku stopping at a red light. "Well you know my brother Kohaku works at forensics, well your possible boss Kagome knows somebody there and goes there from time to time. My brother and other coworker are afraid of him just b his visits imagine that people that works for them" she explain why finally founding a good station to leave the radio. "But remember Kagome people always said rumors about others, I wouldn't worry that much."


End file.
